Until the day I die
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Hasta el día en que yo muera, derramaré mi corazón por ti. Por ustedes. Por nosotros [AkuKami]


Los ruidos sordos retumbaban en las paredes del callejón. Uno, y otro, y otro más. No había descanso, no parecía haber piedad y el aroma a sangre dejaba muy en claro que tampoco había perdón.

—Levántate. Ahora—Era una voz suave pero firme, que se dirigía al chico que había caído por vigésima vez al suelo. Sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y completamente sucias, en tanto su piel mostraba varios rasguños. Incluso sangraba de la cabeza, aunque el rastro carmesí ya se estaba secando.

Colocó sus manos en el piso, haciendo fuerza para levantarse, pero pronto sus brazos cedieron y se golpeó contra el pavimento. Soltó un quejido, uno que aumentó el volumen cuando una patada lo hizo chocar contra el muro que tenía detrás. Como un peso muerto, se impactó contra la pared antes de volver al suelo.

—Dije que te levantaras—Presionó con su pie en su cintura, ejerciendo presión—. ¡Levántate!

Akumatsu tosió sangre, pero con un manotazo se quitó de encima el pie ajeno y se incorporó con extrema dificultad. Realmente su hermano no tenía misericordia.

Respiraba por la boca, jadeaba incluso y tenía los labios rotos, la barbilla manchada de sangre y un ojo cerrado a causa del hematoma que se le estaba formando. La pierna izquierda se le dormía del entumecimiento: había sido golpeado con ensañamiento en esa zona pues era zurdo y lo que mejor se le daban eran las patadas. Al menos conservaba sus dos brazos. Por ahora.

Los ojos dorados de Kamimatsu brillaron a la luz de la luna. A diferencia del menor, él estaba sano. Limpio.

—Tú…—habló Akumatsu, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorar el dolor en su pecho. Le dolía respirar—En serio quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

El otro afiló la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo analizó de arriba a abajo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te equivocas. Yo no deseo matarte. Ellos sí.

Akumatsu sintió como toda su piel se erizaba ante las palabras ajenas. Sabía que no le agradaría lo que iba a escuchar, pero sus oídos no podían bloquearse.

Quería huir de lo que oiría y al mismo tiempo, sabía que era su obligación hacerlo.

Tenía que recibir la daga.

—¿O es que ya lo has olvidado?—Kamimatsu comenzó a caminar, por lo que él empezó a retroceder. Se sostenía un brazo que le había empezado a sangrar—¿Ya te olvidaste de los llantos de Totty por las noches? ¿De sus pesadillas? Pesadillas que realmente son recuerdos de la violación que sufrió.

Los colmillos de Akumatsu penetraron en su lengua, mordiéndosela para no replicar.

Tenía que permitir que la daga se hundiera.

—¿Ya has olvidado el brazo roto de Karamatsu? Brazo que fue roto porque tú y yo no estuvimos ahí para proteger a Totty. Si hubiéramos estado a su lado, Karamatsu no habría querido intervenir y su brazo estaría perfectamente sano. Y su guitarra no habría tenido que sufrir su ira, siendo rota igual que su alma. Por su propio dueño.

Akumatsu chirrió los dientes, sintiendo el sabor férreo de la sangre en su boca. El líquido carmín se deslizó por su garganta y tragó.

Tenía que permitir que la daga llegara a su pecho.

—¿Y en serio olvidaste la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu? Él solía sonreír todos los días y ahora esos labios no se separan ni para comer. Antes roncaba por las noches y ahora a duras penas puede ganarle al insomnio, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tiene miedo.

Akumatsu se detuvo, con los ojos flameantes en su enfado, tanto el sano como le herido querían muerte.

Kamimatsu vio el deseo de venganza en su mirada y supo que era el momento. Corrió hacia él, listo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que el menor bloqueó con confianza, confianza que perdió cuando la pierna de Kamimatsu se metió entre las suyas y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Su cabeza rebotó contra el cemento y las gotitas de sangre que quedaban en su lengua saltaron al exterior. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el pie de su hermano en el vientre le quitó toda posibilidad de hacerlo.

—¿En serio te olvidaste de todo? ¿Debo recordarte quienes nos faltan?

Akumatsu sintió un líquido caliente amontonarse en sus ojos, hinchándolos más de lo que ya estaban. Todo ese tiempo había logrado mantener el llanto a raya, pero la daga de Kamimatsu empezaba a retorcerse en su corazón.

—¡¿Lo hiciste?!—El grito estuvo lleno de reproche, de decepción, de enfado. Akumatsu no pudo hacer más que responder de la misma manera, aunque cargando más desesperación que cualquier otra emoción existente.

—¡No! ¡No lo hice!

—¡Entonces di sus nombres!—Su pie se separó de su vientre y aterrizó sobre el mismo con fuerza, sacándole el aire—¡Dilos! ¿Quién fue el primero?

Sus gargantas no alcanzaban para desgarrarlas, sus voces parecían extintas y los únicos capaces de gritar sus corazones.

—¡Di su nombre!

—¡O-…Osomatsu!

—¡De nuevo!—El pie volvió a causar estragos en su herida, pero esta vez la voz salió con más intensidad.

—¡Osomatsu!

—¿Cómo?—Separó su pie y volvió a dejarlo caer. Los quejidos de su hermano parecían estimularlo para subir la intensidad de su entrenamiento—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡G-Gh…!—La sangre se le acumulaba en la boca, pero no podía permitirse ahogarse en ella. La única capaz de ahogarse era la daga en su carne, no él.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡P-Pr….Protegiendo a…I-Ichimatsu!

—¡¿De qué?!

—¡D-De… ngh… d-de ellos!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡L-Lo… iban a matar!

—¡¿Y lo consiguieron?!

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre.

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Murieron en paz?!

—¡No!

—¡¿Es ver a tu hermano siendo violado y mutilado una forma de morir en paz?!

—¡NO!

—¡¿Entonces por qué se repitió la historia?!

—¡Porque soy débil! ¡Porque no pude protegerlos! ¡Porque no llegué a tiempo!

Y esta vez su voluntad se quebró, dando rienda al llanto, que llenó los callejones de sus sollozos.

La calma pareció llegar poco a poco y el pie fue retirado del vientre. Kamimatsu suavizó sus facciones, aunque no de ternura, sino de compasión. Se arrodilló a su lado, suspirando. Akumatsu se había cubierto los ojos con el brazo y ahora mordía su labio para contener los nuevos oleajes de llanto que querían atacarle.

—Aku, ya tengo que irme—Esta vez la voz fue dulce y sus manos buscaron ayudarlo a incorporarse. Akumatsu aceptó el gesto y pronto se recostó en la pared para no caer. Kamimatsu lo miró de arriba a abajo, torciendo los labios—. Quizás sí me pase un poco… ¿crees poder llegar con los demás?

—Tsk. E-Esto…—Sonaba adolorido, pero fuerte—Esto no e-es nada. Puedo manejarlo—Lo miró con reproche, pero su hermano sabía leer el dolor en sus pupilas—. Vete, te meterás en problemas.

Kamimatsu volvió a suspirar. En cada suspiro sentía que dejaba un pedacito de su alma con él.

—Sí…—Extendió sus dos alas blancas, enormes y llenas de plumas. Akumatsu no pudo evitar admirarlas en silencio.

¿Cómo podía su hermano darle una visión tan majestuosa, y al mismo tiempo causarle el más profundo de los dolores?

La vida era tan cruel.

—Por favor saluda a los chicos por mí—rogó, sin poder fingir más. Le destrozaba verlo marcharse, le destrozaba incluso que se llevase la daga con él. Le destrozaba quedar nuevamente solo, con la responsabilidad de cuidar a tres almas más vulnerables que él mismo—. Y miénteles. Diles que todo está bien. Que protegeré a Totty, a Jyushi y a Kara.

Kamimatsu lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Akumatsu gruñó, volviendo a hablar.

—Los protegeré.

El ángel amplió los ojos, golpeado por lo repentino de su declaración.

—¿Es eso un juramento?

Un resplandor atravesó los ojos carmesí.

—Lo es.

Kamimatsu sonrió, acercándose al menor para abrazarlo.

—Has crecido mucho, Aku. Los chicos y yo te estaremos cuidando desde arriba. Cuida a los demás hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Akumatsu asintió, correspondiendo el abrazo efímero, pues el cuerpo de Kamimatsu se fue volviendo tenue. Ya no podía tocarlo: lo atravesaba. El mayor rio.

—Bueno, esa es mi señal—dijo, besándole los labios antes de separarse y extender nuevamente las alas en todo su esplendor. Aleteó y pronto sus pies estuvieron separados del suelo, empezando a ascender. Su despedida siempre era esa. La moral ya no existía una vez estabas muerto y el amor no tenía barreras.

Cuando estuvo unos metros arriba, Akumatsu corrió como pudo y gritó a la noche, antes de que su hermano desapareciese:

—¡Hasta el día en que muera! ¡Lo juro!

Kamimatsu desapareció antes de que pudiese recibir una respuesta.

La soledad lo envolvió y el viento le dijo que era hora de regresar a casa. Casa que no existía, pero donde estaban sus hermanos, estaba su hogar.

* * *

—¡Kamimatsu-niisan!—Los brazos de Osomatsu e Ichimatsu lo recibieron apenas llegó al Cielo. Sus hermanos habían aprendido a volar mejor que antes y eso lo hinchaba de orgullo.

—Volví, volví—murmuró, acariciando sus cabellos para que se calmasen. Miró alrededor lleno de nubes, pero sin rastro de otro ángel o criatura celestial—. ¿Dónde está Choromatsu?

Osomatsu deshizo el abrazo e Ichimatsu lo imitó. Desde que habían muerto prácticamente juntos no se separaban para nada.

—Choromatsu se fue a hablar con el Barba. No sabemos por qué, ni nos interesa—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Kamimatsu se irritó.

—Osomatsu, ya te he dicho que esa no es forma de llamar a Dios.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Barba.

Ichimatsu desvió la mirada cuando Kamimatsu le dirigió la suya, acercándose más a su hermano. El mayor de todos suspiró para mantener la calma.

—Está bien, iré…

—No será necesario—La firme y reconocible voz de Choromatsu lo golpeó. Volteó, encontrándose a su hermano caminando en las nubes, dirigiéndose a ellos. Se veía molesto. Y confirmó que lo estaba cuando se le plantó en frente, mirándolo con severidad—. ¿Volviste a bajar? ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? ¡Dios ya sospecha de nosotros! ¿Quieres que nos mande al infierno o qué?

Kamimatsu entrecerró los ojos. Ichimatsu se acercó más a Osomatsu y éste lo abrazó por la espalda. Estaba bien, esta vez lo protegía _de verdad._

—¿Acaso no tuvimos suficiente infierno en vida que también quieres dárnoslo eternamente?

Silencio.

—¡Responde!

Ausencia de respuesta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?!

Kamimatsu respiró profundo, arrodillándose y lo abrazó con lentitud.

—¡Ah…! ¿Q-Qué demo-…?—El abrazo se intensificó y Choromatsu supo que algo estaba mal cuando sintió como su hermano hundía su rostro en su cuello—¿K-Kamimatsu-niisan…?

—Hasta el día en que muera, Choromatsu.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Ya estaban muertos, ¿verdad?

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando la verdad le llegó a la mente como una bofetada.

Recordó las palabras de Dios cuando llegó al Cielo, solo. Había sido el primero.

 _Ahora eres un ángel, y los ángeles deben vivir aquí. La posibilidad de aparecer en frente de los vivos es nula, y si se consigue, se paga un alto precio: el infierno…_

… _o la pérdida de la vida celestial._

Choromatsu acarició la espalda de Kamimatsu y sintió algunas de las plumas de sus alas desprenderse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hacer más que acurrucarse en él.

—…Idiota.

Kamimatsu sonrió.

Akumatsu, en la tierra, abrazado por sus hermanos llegando a casa, también.

 _Hasta el día en que muera, derramaré mi corazón por ti._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este oneshot surgió por una actividad de mi grupo de otps en Facebook~ Idea de mi waifu. Consiste en hacer una cadena de material AkuKami dando palabras claves para el siguiente y así sucesivamente, siendo posible fanart o fic. Yo soy la primera, así que tuve todo totalmente libre ;)**

 **Podría decirse que escogí el AU de "Kenkamatsu", un AU donde se pelea mucho, así tipo pandilla xD Por eso es que leyeron tanto sufrimiento de los personajes. Les dejo a la imaginación las muertes de Choro y Kami, porque soy mala, ahr (mentira, les di un indicio chiquitito por ahí)**

 **También me inspiré mucho en la canción que le da el nombre al one-shot uvu de Story of the Year. ¡Escúchenla! Es adictiva.**

 **Palabra clave para la/el siguiente en cadena:** _Melodía._

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
